


Conversations On Rooftops

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Mickey, anmoyed ian, ian and mickey use their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Gallavicccccch- Ian and Mickey have a shitty argument and Ian goes missing for a couple of hours (like the abandoned roof or some shit) and Mickey gets worried and goes out to find him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations On Rooftops

_"Mickey, its not that hard!"_ Ian hand cried out.

 _"Easy for oh to say, it's your fucking family!"_ Mickey had bit back. The argument was still ringing clearly in his ears almost two hours later.

Stupid fucking Gallagher, always wanting to drag him to stupid family fucking dinners with that stupid fucking asshole Lip.

Ian had stormed out of the house almost two hours ago and no matter how angry Mickey was, he couldn't help but start to worry. He called Fiona first, assuming he'd gone there to hang out with his siblings until he cooled off, but Fiona said they hadn't seen him. He put his phone down and rubbed his face. Where else would he have gone?

He grunted in frustration and walked out of the house. He had to start somewhere, but just where that somewhere was he didn't know. He tried to think of where he always ran to when he was upset.

_Ian._

When he was mad at Ian, where would he go then?

_Somewhere to remind you of Ian._

He grunted again, before realization hit. The old rooftop they had set up with a training course for Ian, the one they had set up together. That was the place he would go when he was mad at the redhead, but still wanted to feel Ian around him.

His feet carried him quickly when they realized if he wasn't here he'd have no idea where to look. The familiar fear from that day Ian told him he was leaving for the army creeped up his spine and he shuddered despite the sticky summer heat.

He reached the rooftop in record time, and sure enough Ian was perched in the exact same spot as that day he'd challenged Mickey and said, "He isn't afraid to kiss me."

Ian heard the footsteps and looked up, he face flushed from the late evening sun. "Gonna get a sunburn if you sit in the sun for too long, remember last time?"

Ian's face scruntched up at the memory and a smile played with the corners of his mouth before he realized that he was still supposed to be angry with Mickey. "What're doing here?"

Mickey contemplated coming up with some bullshit excuse, but found that between the worry of not finding Ian and the fear at the thought of losing him, had drained him. "I was worried," he said honestly.

"I'm not a fucking baby, Mick. I can take care of myself." Ian turned his face away and looked towards the setting sun. "As you can see I'm not dead or whatever the fuck you though happened to me, so you can just go home now, leave."

Mickey stepped forward carefully before saying, "I'm leaving Ian."

Ian's head hung low and his shoulders sagged as if they were carrying the weight of the world.

"Hey," Mickey continued forward until he was standing in between Ian's legs. "What's goin' on, Gallagher?"

He didn't know if it was the soft tone in his voice, or the fact that he was just done fighting, but Ian's arms wrapped around him and pulled him to his chest. The positioning felt odd, but Mickey laid his head on Ian's stomach and slipped his arms around to hold on tightly.

He felt Ian's hand stroking through his hair and his chin on top of his head. "I'm tired, Mick. Tired of people acting like I'm going to shatter if they don't handle me with kid gloves."

"That why you got so angry about me not wanting to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

He felt Ian nod then say, "I guess I wasn't really angry you didn't want to go, it's just everything else that's going on and it was just a way to release some tension."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Mickey said, "We're just worried about you," his words were slightly muffled by the fabric against his mouth. "You know, when you didn't come home after about a half hour and I found out you weren't at Fiona's, I thought I lost you. Again."

"Just needed time to think."

They stayed like this for a little while until the sun had completely dipped out of few and and the cool summer air was sending shivers through Ian's body.

"You wanna go home?" Mickey asked as Ian slid down from his perch.

"Yeah," Ian whispered. He grabbed Mickey by the back of the head and pulled him in for a slow kiss. When they broke apart, Ian with a smile and Mickey looking dazed, he said, "Let's go home."

*

That night they laid with their limbs tangled together in the quiet of their bedroom.

"Just tell me if I’m treating you like your gonna break," Mickey said into the skin of Ian’s warm neck.

"Okay. And Mick? You don’t have to worry about me leaving," Ian said pulling him even closer, "I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts!! (: <3


End file.
